The prior art relays are generally fabricated from multiple small dissimilar parts and are held together by a plurality of rivets which not only lengthen the assembly time and increase the cost, but also are tedious to assemble. Furthermore, the response and adjustment capabilities of prior art relays are minimized and require 400 or more millivolts for proper operation. In some instances the contact mountings are such that the contacts tend to burn and their conductivity, as well as reliability, cannot be maintained at acceptable industrial standards.